The Milestone School Dance Party!
The Milestone School Dance Party! is an upcoming game in the Just Dance franchise. It releases October 20, 2018 in the UK only. it's the second UK only release. It is the first game to only be avalible for 8th-gen consoles. The game is not being made for 7th-Gen consoles, although it is unknown why. Covers Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The game has a new menu style, music, and background. You can scroll up and down, like the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, but this only goes for the Wii U and the PS4. The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2017 with slight changes. The player can also sort the songs and play shorter versions, like Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance Wii 2, and Just Dance 2: Extra Songs, only for the PS4 and Wii U. Medleys and Non-stop Shuffle return too. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, Dance Battle, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return, but World Video Challenge and Showtime are not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. In addition to the existing "Superstar" and "Megastar", "Trafalgarstar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring at least 13,000 points, and a new score rating for judging accuracy, "FANTASTIC", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "SUPER" and "PERFECT". Tracklist PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION! IF YOU DO, I WILL UNDO YOUR EDITS!! THANK YOU! AND THE TRACKLIST IS ALREADY DONE! In the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, the tracklist is in the numbered column, while in the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, the tracklist is in alphabetical order. *“*” Indicates that the song is Covered. *(S) Indicates that the song is a Nintendo Switch exclusive (can be bought as a DLC for Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4). *(NS) Indicates that the song was meant to be on the Nintendo Switch too, but it did not happen. Instead, it was made a DLC. Alternates Mashups and Party Master Mashups Mashups are returning this year. There are 17 mashups. 13 solo mashups, 2 duet mashups, one trio mashup, and one dance crew mashup. In the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, it is listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4, it is listed in the order below. Party Master Party master is returning this year. There are 12 mashups, 10 solo mashups, and even two new duet party masters. In the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, it is listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U and PS4, it is listed in the order unlocked. Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. There is only one confirmed so far. Shop The Shop is a new feature to the game this year. one of them is free, one of them is for the Nintendo Switch, and one of them for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. All items, except Gangnam Style which is free, cost 10p. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. *”M” indicates that the song appeared on the main tracklist with a completley revamped and brand new routine. Trivia *This is the second game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies. *This game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Where Have You Been. *This is the first game since Just Dance 4 to have a Hold My Hand mode. *This is the second game to have a publicy announced song removed from the game. The first was Just Dance 2018, in which Dame Tu Cosita was removed. **Surprisingly, Dame Tu Cosita appears in both games. Gallery TheMilestoneBooklet.jpeg|The Instruction Booklet Cover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Spinoff Games Category:Games by Coolharry64